<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400749">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020'>WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>мини G - PG-13 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мучительные часы без сна в попытке убежать от окружающего мира. Зато вдвоем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>мини G - PG-13 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, пост!ГВ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ну? Как тебе?</p><p>Баки быстро осматривает помещение, которое Стив ему демонстрирует.</p><p>Отличное. Почему-то рядом со Стивом все становится отличным. Несмотря на все недостатки в плане обзора, да и просто в бытовом плане. Вслух он этого не произносит. Просто кивает. Стиву этого достаточно. </p><p>Хуже всего, конечно, ночами. </p><p>Баки уже давно признал этот факт для себя, но поделать ничего не может. Ему попросту страшно засыпать. </p><p>Он знает об этом, его подсознание знает об этом. Стоит лечь и закрыть глаза, сразу накатывают ощущения, которых вовсе не может быть у суперсолдата, как его часто характеризуют на страницах отчетов и протоколов. </p><p>Как будто кружится голова. Как будто тошнит и трудно дышать. </p><p>С искусственным сном было проще – он приходил сразу. А вот настоящий теперь почти всегда ускользает. </p><p>– Я сегодня подежурю, – произносит он, глядя на Стива. Тот качает головой. </p><p>– Знаешь, мне кажется, мы все-таки оторвались. Думаю, что можно не дежурить. </p><p>Баки в ответ ничего не говорит, и Стив кивает: если тебе так нужно, конечно, будем дежурить. Почему нет.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Никогда в жизни Баки не думал, что мог бы заняться медитацией. Когда, да и зачем ему это?<p>Он и сейчас не думает. Просто обнаруживает, что может довольно долго сидеть неподвижно и просто смотреть на улицу за окном. Там редкие прохожие, там ветер колышет ветви деревьев. Может быть, ему стоило бы перенять хобби у Стива и начать рисовать? Времени практиковаться точно хватало бы. </p><p>Самое неприятное – не отсутствие сна, а последствия. Даже с возможностями его организма, даже с его ресурсами. Рано или поздно скорость реакции притупится, хочешь не хочешь. И мысли о возможных последствиях делают бессонницу еще мучительнее.</p><p>Время ночью ползет медленно. Кажется, он уже передумал миллион разных мыслей, а еще только едва перевалило за два. </p><p>Он поворачивается к Стиву, когда тот аккуратно касается его плеча. </p><p>– Еще рано. Спи. </p><p>– Ты уже слишком долго на ногах. Лучше смени меня ближе к утру. </p><p>Так они теперь разговаривают. Мало и в основном по делу. Баки знает, что это из-за него.</p><p>В предложении Стива нет смысла. Все равно только утром у него и появится шанс заснуть. Усталость возьмет свое, когда за окном уже начнет светать. А может быть, организм сдастся не сегодня, а завтра. Тут очень трудно прогнозировать.</p><p>Но у Стива такой взгляд, что не хочется тревожить его еще сильнее. Поэтому Баки кивает и честно идет к своему спальному мешку. Он очень долго может лежать неподвижно. Он даже может убедительно изобразить спящего.</p><p>Как только он закрывает глаза, под веками тут же расплывается множество разноцветных пятен. Мозг все обрабатывает и обрабатывает что-то. Никак не может отключиться. Несколько раз он даже почти соскальзывает в сон, но всегда его  будто выкидывает назад – в бодрствование. И это превращается в настоящее мучение.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Он очень долго не может решиться и рассказать Стиву. Но и скрывать такую важную информацию он права не имеет. А потому подходит к нему на очередной конспиративной квартире, где они, кажется, собираются слегка задержаться.<p>– Я должен предупредить тебя. Я плохо сплю.</p><p>Стив кивает. Конечно, это для него не новость. Капитан Наблюдательность.</p><p>– Я знаю, Бак.</p><p>– Это рано или поздно скажется на скорости моей реакции.</p><p>Стив поджимает губы. Смотрит так, будто Баки говорит что-то совершенно не то.</p><p>– Просто хотел тебя предупредить.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Они снова говорят об этом только ближе к вечеру, когда расправляются со своим скудным ужином и за окном становится совсем темно.<p>– А ты не пробовал всякие... ну, знаешь, советы, чтобы уснуть?</p><p>– Например?</p><p>– Пишут, что горячая вода помогает. Тут есть душ. Или можно выпить теплого молока. Или…</p><p>Баки качает головой.</p><p>– Я не могу заснуть не из-за физических причин. Тут другое.</p><p>– Понимаю. – Стив молчит пару мгновений, как будто собирается с духом. И это забавно. В мире до сих пор существуют вещи, которые он не сразу решается сделать. – Может, ляжешь со мной? Иногда легче уснуть, когда кто-то рядом.</p><p>– Нет! – Баки и сам понимает, что отвечает излишне резко, но поделать ничего не может. – Слишком опасно. Поверь, рядом с тобой я буду постоянно думать о том, как не задушить тебя во сне, если вдруг активируется какая-то программа. Так что… не усну вообще.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него, и на долю секунды в его взгляде как будто мелькает обида. Возможно, Баки это только кажется. Если бы Стив знал, сколько раз он сам думал об этом. И как сильно ему бы этого хотелось.</p><p>– Послушай, – на этот раз Баки старается говорить как можно мягче, – я ведь все-таки засыпаю. Просто… чаще под утро и не очень надолго, но этого хватает. Иногда удается уснуть под радио. Иногда просто… Ну, Стив.</p><p>– Я хочу помочь. Скажи, если придумаешь – как.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>За окном воет ветер. В глубине души Баки надеется, что он создаст достаточно приятную атмосферу для засыпания.<p>Но стоит закрыть глаза – напряжение никуда не девается. Снова разноцветные пятна расплываются под веками. Снова кажется, что сон практически приходит, но мозг отказывается отключаться.</p><p>Проходит час, прежде чем Баки садится на постели и трет глаза. Толку все равно не будет. Может быть, ближе к утру, когда за окном покажется рассвет.</p><p>Стив достаточно тактичен, чтобы постучаться, но недостаточно терпелив, чтобы дождаться ответной реакции. Он распахивает дверь в комнату и застывает на пороге.</p><p>– Тебе не нужно бодрствовать вместе со мной. Есть тысячи способов развлечься ночью.</p><p>Стив качает головой.</p><p>– Я хочу помочь. А когда я хочу помочь, лучше даже не пытаться сопротивляться.</p><p>Баки улыбается. Наносить добро Стив действительно умеет, как никто другой.</p><p>– Везде пишут про горячее молоко. Я могу…</p><p>– Сам пей эту дрянь. – Баки прислоняется спиной к холодной стене. Может, у него и есть разного рода проблемы в других сферах, но вкусовые рецепторы работают прекрасно. – Еще варианты? Только овец считать не предлагай.</p><p>– Может быть, травяной чай?</p><p>– Это уже получше.</p><p>Ненамного, конечно. Но если Стиву так будет спокойнее, Баки ничего не имеет против травяного чая.</p><p>На кухню они отправляются вместе. После признания становится гораздо легче. Как будто он теперь уже не один на один со своей проблемой.</p><p>Стив старательно заваривает ему чай – и где только достал, – и Баки выпивает его под пристальным капитанским взглядом.</p><p>– Пойдем вместе ляжем? Будет проще, обещаю.</p><p>– Нет, Стив. – Баки старается говорить как можно спокойнее. – Опасно.</p><p>Стив забирает у него пустую чашку.</p><p>– Ну хочешь, я тебе руки свяжу?</p><p>Сдержать улыбку не получается.</p><p>– Ты хочешь связать меня и положить рядом с собой?</p><p>– Я хочу просто положить тебя рядом с собой. А ты все усложняешь. Давай, Бак. Я вообще не понимаю, в чем проблема. Если ты уснешь, то, скорее всего, просто будешь спать. А если нет…</p><p>– Это страшно, Стив.</p><p>– Ни капли. – Стив заглядывает ему в глаза. – Хочешь, докажу? Я с тобой справлюсь, если понадобится. С любой твоей рукой.</p><p>– Драться будем? Чтобы проверить, кто кого убьет в критической ситуации?</p><p>– Да никто никого не убьет. Отделаемся синяками, и это в крайнем случае.</p><p>Несколько секунд Баки смотрит на него в упор. Уйти к Стиву в кровать. Где подушка пахнет его волосами, где тепло и совсем не одиноко. Может быть, в этом и есть смысл. Все равно уснуть не удастся.</p><p>Баки нерешительно кивает.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Я ведь тоже не очень хорошо сплю.<p>Баки на мгновение прикрывает глаза.</p><p>– Я знаю, Стив.</p><p>Они лежат в темноте. Плотные шторы задернуты. Где-то за окном все продолжает выть ветер.</p><p>– У тебя ноги холодные, – сообщает Стив и добавляет со знанием дела: – Это же самое первое правило: невозможно уснуть с холодными ногами.</p><p>– Согреешь?</p><p>Баки пытается понять, можно ли лечь достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, как у Стива бьется сердце.</p><p>Ему редко удается уснуть. Во сне – кошмары, которые не хочется видеть, страхи, которые редко оставляют его в покое. Ему страшно проснуться в криокамере. И еще страшнее проснуться не собой.</p><p>Рядом со Стивом – очень хорошо. У него теплые ступни и теплые ладони. И его близость очень успокаивает. С ним бесконечное бодрствование вовсе и не будет мучительным.</p><p>А Баки не помешает ему спать. Он умеет лежать совершенно неподвижно. Много-много часов подряд. Нужно всего лишь подстроиться под темп дыхания Стива. Вдох-выдох, все очень просто.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Баки открывает глаза, когда солнечный луч прорывается через тонкую щель между плотными-плотными шторами. Ему кажется, что за одну ночь он отдохнул лучше, чем за прошлые несколько недель, а то и месяцев, вместе взятых.<p>Часы на тумбочке показывают неприлично позднее для утра время.</p><p>– Смотри, все-таки не задушил меня во сне, – тут же произносит Стив.</p><p>Баки чувствует на себе тяжесть его руки. А еще он готов поспорить, что губы Стива что-то делают в его волосах. Но с этим они могут разобраться попозже.</p><p>– Ну что? Завтрак? – У Стива все-таки слишком деятельная натура, чтобы бодрствовать и ничего не делать дольше двух минут подряд.</p><p>– Да. – Баки закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как снова проваливается в сон. – Давай через пять минут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>